


Call of the Moon

by KittenVirus



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenVirus/pseuds/KittenVirus
Summary: Non-canon. A story about Ebalon as a kid, and how much he was fascinated by the moon.Illunis is part of the Moon El, merely a "personification" to protect itself.





	Call of the Moon

Ebalon was sitting in the wet grass in front of the house, staring up into the night sky. The moon was full, and as always, he had climbed out of his room's window to watch it. The white globe fascinated him. He was overall a curious boy, but the moon was what fascinated him the most. It was like it was calling for him, a force that pulled him towards the shiny night sky.  
The building behind him was dark. His parents were in the living room on the other side of the house, most likely huddled up close to the chimney, sleeping. They often fell asleep there. Ebalon glanced over his shoulder at the dark windows, which looked like black holes. He knew his parents talked about him behind his back - they were worried about his fascination of the moon, but Ebalon didn't know why. They called it "fanatic" - whatever that word meant. Ebalon's gaze returned to the night sky as a cloud drifted by, covering The moon for a moment.

 

"Thank you, pong! Have a nice day!" Ebalon's mother said goodbye and left the store. They had moved from Peita to Altera about a week ago - a change Ebalon did not approve of, and he took every chance to show this to his parents. The Altera village was underground, so he could not see the moon anymore. He was deeply upset and refused to talk with his parents - or anybody else, for that matter.  
"Ebalon, could you at least say goodbye? Those are some bad manners you're showing, young man." Ebalon just bit his lip and shook his head, pouting. His mother dragged him through the village, approaching the stairs that led a level downstairs, where most "houses" were.  
Ebalon didn't like being underground. He feared it.  
He started struggling in his mothers grip, refusing to go down there again. "Ebalon! Calm down!" his mother scolded and pulled on his arm. Ebalon panicked, tears shooting in his eyes. His hands grew sweaty and eventually he slipped out of his mother's grip, falling to the ground, sobbing.  
His mother kneeled next to him and he struggled to get away. He got on his feet and ran back through the village, squeezing through tight spaces in hope to lose his mother. He could still hear her calling his name, but it grew fainter. The Pongos around him gave him surprised looks.  
Suddenly, Ebalon tripped over his feet and feel to the ground. Pain shot through his knees as he felt stones scratching over the pants and skin. He sat up, wiping his eyes and looked around. He was sitting in an almost dark side alley of the village, and nobody was around. Ebalon stumbled on his feet and walked down the alley, he couldn't remember where he had come from. Eventually he found stairs that led upwards.  
Tempted, he stared at them. The village was behind him, but he hadn't been outside for a week. He looked back over his shoulder for a moment, but then turned around and ran upstairs.

 

Ebalon was crying. He was sitting on a rock in the woods, very lost. As soon as he had stepped outside, he realized that it was full moon. The energy of the moon had made him wander off, had called him from a certain direction. He had been walking for hours, first across flat grasslands and then through a rocky forest. His feet hurt and after the sunset, the temperatures had dropped until he was freezing. He missed his mother. She could take care of his scratches and the cold. He sobbed louder, the light of the moon was not very comforting anymore.  
"Come..." a voice whispered in the wind. It was a high voice, like a child's, and it ahad a sing-sang tune to it. Ebalon warily stood up, wincing at the pain that shot up from his feet. But the voice wasn't scary, rather... promising? Comforting? He started to walk in the direction the voice led him.  
Eventually, he reached a tower in the middle of the forest. It was rather small for a tower, built of brown stone bricks bigger than his head. The steps in front of it were so high that he literally had to climb upstairs. But from inside the tower, he could feel the calming energy of the voice. It echoed through the tower with a calming melody, almost like lullaby.  
When Ebalon stepped inside, he realized that the tower was a ruin. The ceiling was missing, because part of the tower had broken off. He could see the stars and the moon from here.  
Suddenly, the floor started glowing around him. Starteled, he tried to walk backwards, but fell to the ground, while the glowing runes on the ground started turning and shifting places.  
He watched with big eyes when the floor around him started to drop and form a staircase that led downwards. Curiously, he looked down, but could only see darkness after a few steps. From that darkness, the melody was coming! Ebalon crawled to the beginning of the stairs and started running downwards. He almost fell on the ground several times, but kept going.  
Suddenly, the stairs ended at a mirror that was made out of light. Ebalon was too fast to stop, he only had time to cover his face with his arms before he ran through the mirror, letting out a short shriek of surprise.  
It felt like he had walked through a waterfall, cold and fresh energy washed over him. He lost his balance and fell to the ground. Dizzy, he lifted his head and loked around. He had scratched his hands through the fall and his palms started to burn. He clenched his hads to fists and sat up. He had landed in a circular room, a little bigger than the tower was. The floor was made of black stone, covered in a net of silver. Mosaics in white, violet, indigo and silver covered the walls. And right in front of him was a man in black and red clothes, wielding a scythe.  
The man didn't seem angry but rather confused at the sight of the dirty, bruised boy in front of him. He slowly lowered his scythe and tilted his head. Suddenly, Ebalon realized that behind the man was a big purple crystal sitting a construction of silver. No, it wasn't sitting in it - it was floating inside of it.  
Completely focused on the crystal, Ebalon stood up, ignoring the guard. He walked over to the crystal.  
"Come to me... Ebalon..." the crystal whispered. Ebalon reached out to the crystal. It was shimmering in a thousand shades of purple, with sudden lightings of silver inside. The crystal was alive, no doubt.  
When Ebalon's palms touched the cool, pulsing surface of the crystal, its faint grow burst into a bright shine, that completely covered his body. His feet were lifted off the ground as he came face-to-face with the crystal's mind.  
"Don't be afraid of the dark. The dark is where you belong to. I will watch over you, even if you can't see me. You're not ready yet, but I will look after you until you come back to fulfill your duty. This is your destiny."  
The glow fainted away to its former state and Ebalon dropped to the ground. He looked at his palms, the scratches had disappeared.  
The lullaby of the crystal overwhelmed him slowly, and his eyes started to fall shut. He curled up on the ground next to the crystal and fell asleep.

 

The guardian of the Moon El looked at the boy, still lightly confused. He was going to be the master of his El, but... he was a little early. Slowly, he seated himself next to the child and gently stroked its hair. The moon energy was flowing stong in the boy, but not fully developed yet. He gently picked him up and carried him out of the tower, heading to the Altera village. He slipped through the dark alleys, invisible to the Pongos who still were awake. In front of the boy's home, he stopped and put him down. "We'll meet again later, little master..." he whispered and then knocked harshly at the door.  
He slipped down the alley to see the mother of the boy hugging her child, crying in relief. A crooked smile appeared on his face before he vanished into the night, heading back to protect the El.


End file.
